1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pointing devices and, particularly, to a wireless mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless mice are used with many devices, such as computer systems. An ordinary wireless mouse may include a battery circuit for supplying power and a power switch to switch the battery circuit. However, some users may forget to turn off the power switch when they are done using the mouse, which is a waste of electrical energy.